Haruhi is a city, and Japan loves her
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Haruhi was in love with Tamaki, but he loves someone else.While in Tokyo, she bumps into a guy, and they bond.HaruhiXJapan.
1. Haruhi and Japan meet

**I do not own Hetalia or Ouran. This is for XxHaruhiLuvsEnglandxX. She wanted a HaruhixJapan story. **

Haruhi always thought she would end up with Tamaki. She thought he was in love with her. That was until she saw his kissing someone else. She had asked him about it, and he said he did, at one point, love Haruhi, but he couldn't help himself, he fell in love with the other person. Haruhi wasn't as upset as she thought she would be about it in the end, especially when she saw just how much her Senpai was in love. She was happy for him and the other person.

Haruhi was walking through Tokyo, enjoying some time to herself. She had yet to celebrate graduation from Ouran Academy. She was so happy to be out of school. She was already thinking of college, but wanted to take some time to herself, to enjoy herself. As she walked, Haruhi happily looked at all the sights. It was her first time in Tokyo, she was was having fun. Her dad had not wanted her to come, but Haruhi went anyway.

Haruhi was looking up at one of the tall building, when she ran into some one. The person she ran into instantly started to apologize. "It wasn't your falt. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have been looking where I was going. I'm very sorry." Haruhi said, or tried to anyway, over the man's apologies.

"No, I'm sorry. I also wasn't watching where I was going. Excuse me please." The man finally looked up. The man wearing a plain white white hoodie with a red dot on the back, the Japanese flag, Haruhi noticed. He also had on simple jeans, and sneakers, he also had a katana hanging from his side. His eyes were brown, and his hair was black, and cut to slightly below the top of his ear. He had a bored look on his face, which, in Haruhi's opinion, made him look kind of handsome. "My name if Kiku Honda. What, might I ask, is you name?" The man asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you." Haruhi said.

Kiku looked at the girl. "It's nice to meet you too." He said. Haruhi was wearing a long light blue dress, with short sleeves. Her hair was short, about shoulder length, and she had big brown eyes. All Kiku wanted to do was look into those eyes forever, but he knew it was rude to stare, and he also knew he could not have any kind of relationshop with a human. He was Japan, and there-fore, imortal, and any kind of relationship would only cause they both grief.

A man in Chinese clothing walked up the the two people. "Hello, aru." He said to Kiku, then he looked at Huruhi. "Hi Tokyo, aru." He said. Haruhi and Kiku both just stared at him. "What, aru?" He asked.

"What are you talking about Yao? Why did you call her Tokyo?" Kiku asked.

"Because she's Tokyo. Con't you feel it, or are you to busy crushing on her little brother, aru." Yao said. Japan would never understand his brother, China.

"I'm Tokyo? What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked, still not understanding what was going on.

Japan paused, and that was when he felt it. Each country was able to feel when one of their kind was near. Tokyo wasn't a country, but it was close enough. "We should probably talk somewhere more...,"Japan looked around at all the people. "Private." He finished.

Haruhi followed the two men into a restaurant, and the hostess greated them both warmly, but only looked at Haruhi with a small smile. It was obvious the two men had been there before. Kiku and Yao led Haruhi to a table in the back, not waiting for the hostess to show it to them, yep they had been there before. After they were seated, a waittress cam to give them menus. "I'll be back for you orders shortly." She said after getting their drink orders, and then she left.

"Can you please explain now?" Haruhi asked the two men sitting across from her.

"We are the living personification of Japan and China. Every country, and all that is in it, has it's own personification. You are the personification of Tokyo. How did you not know this?" China said.

"I don't understand. How am I the personification of Tokyo? Thsi is the first time I've ever been here. Was one of my parents something like this too?" She asked.

"Is any of you parents dead?" Japan asked, even though he knew it would upset her because he already knew the answer.

"My mother, but what does that have to do with anything." Harhu asked, not as upset as Japan thought she would be.

"You mother was most likely Tokyo before you were. I have met all my cities, and I have not met you before. Do you have a picture of you mother with you?" Japan asked.

Haruhi pulled a picture of her mother out of her pocket, and handed it to the man. "This is her." She said.

Japan took the photo and looked at it. "Tokyo. I can't believe I didn't know she was dead, I thought she was only taking care of you." Japan said, showing China the picture.

"She was a lovely young lady. You look just like her." He said.

"I know, but if she was the personification of Tokyo, wouldn't that make her immortal?" Haruhi said, not believing she was listening to them, and believing it.

"I would, but she got with a human, and had you, that made her human as well. If the personification of a nation, or city gets with a human, and they have a child, then the personification becomes human, while the child becomes immortal. When you were born, and your mother knew this, they all do, you became Tokyo. How did To..., your mother die?" Japan asked, almost calling her Tokyo as he was used too.

"She got really sick, and died in the hospital, about thirteen years ago." Haruhi said.

"Why didn't she call me when she got sick?" Japan asked. China knew he was upset, but couldn't say, or do anything to help him.

"I don't know. Maybe she thought she would get better soon. She never wanted to bother anyone." Haruhi said. She was surprisingly calm for someone who just found out her and her mother were both the personification of the city of Tokyo.

"That sounds like Kotoko. She never wanted to bother anyone with anything." Japan said.

"A lot like you little brother." China said. "And problably a lot like you too Haruhi. Are you anything like your mother?"

"I am told I am, yes. Does that make you like a grandfather or something?" She asked Japan, hoping he said no. She was starting to develope a crush on the bored looking man.

"Not exactly. I may be Japan itself, but we are not really related. Your mother may have thougt of me as a father, but that is only because I am the closest thing she had to one. To you I am nothing but another of our kind, like you." Japan said.

"Oh, okay." China noticed how releaved Haruhi looked after hearing this. "So, you also have a crush on my little brother." He stated, rather than asked.

Haruhi and Japan both blushed. "So what if I do." She said. She wasn't afraid to say it. "Would you like to go out with me, Japan?" She asked.

Japan looked shocked for a minute, but quickly recovered. "Okay." He said.

Haruhi stood up, and both men also stood up. She then walked around the table, and kissed Japan square on the lips, causing the man to blush.

The waitress had come earlier to get their orders, and was bringing them now. "Have a good lunch." She said, not paying any attention to the kissing couple.

"Thank you ma'am. We will." China said. Haruhi and Japan both sat down to eat their food. "Eat all you want. It's my treat." China added.

"Oh, thank you, but I can pay for it." She said, hopinh she really could.

"No, really. It's my treat." China said. "I haven't treated my little brother to lunch in some time, and treating you would make it even better."

"If you say so." Haruhi said.

"We're having a meeting for the Japanese cities and countries in a few weeks. You should come and meet everyone, including your new bosses. You now have a job as Tokyo itself." Japan said. China noticed that he didn't seem quite as 'bored' as he usually was. "I would also like you to meet the rest of the world at the world meeting tommorow. It's being held here in Tokyo, so will you come. I wish for everyone to meet you, and I really want you to meet Garmany and Italy."

"I get to meet Germany and Italy,a nd the restof the world?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. It's only natural for the world to meet the one Japan is in love with." China said.

"Brother." Japan said, blushing.

Haruhi laughed as the two men argued.

The nest day, Japan led Haruhi into the large room to meet the rest of the world. Haruhi stood behind Japan, waiting for someone to ask about her. "Who is the beaustiful young lady behind you Japan?" Asked a man with shoulder length blonde hair, and stubble in his face. He pulled out a rose and offered it to Haruhi who took it only as to not offend the man. Everyone looked at Japan for the answer.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka. She's Tokyo. Her mother was before her, and she is." Japan said.

"She is also his new lover." China teased, making both Haruhi and Japan blush.

"I'm happy for you Japan, arn't you Germany?" Said a redish brown haired man, who had a curl sticking out the side of his head. His eyes appeared to be closed.

"Ja, Italy, I'm happy for you too Japan." The german said.

"Thank you everyone." Japan siad. Haruhi wondered how she was able to understand all these people.

"Why the bloody hell have we not met her before?" Someone asked. From the sound of his voice, he was England.

"I have only just met her to be honest. I have not talked to Tokyo for over eightteen years. Haruhi's mother, the original Tokyo, died about thirteen years ago." Japan said.

"Oh." England said.

One of them men on the room raan out of the room, and came back a little while later with a chair. "Here you go dudette. You can sit beside Japan for the meeting." This man had to be America, from the sound of his voice, and the way he talked.

"Thank you." She said, sitting int he chair beside Japan. Japan didn't like public displays of affection, but he grabed the girls hand anyway.

The meeting went on without a hitch, not. England and France started fighting, as usual, so some people watched them, while some people dosed, and some people listened to America blabber on about heroes, burgers. Japan played with Haruhi's fingers, and Haruhi watched everyone in the room. Even with all the people, it kind of reminded her of the host club.

At the end of the meeting, two people came up to Japan and Haruhi. One was a guy, and the other a girl. The guy was really big, and the girl was really scary. The guy was wearing a long tan coat, and scarf, and the girl was wearing, what appeared to be, a maids outfit. "We are very happy for you Japan and Tokyo." The guy said, the girl only glared at them.

"Thank you Russia and Belarus." Japan said. The would explain the size, Haruhi though.

"Come brother, we must go him now." Belarus said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Russia said, running from the room.

"Why not. You are going to marry me." Belarus yelled running after the man.

"Marry his sister?" Haruhi said.

"Not really. Belarus is kind of nutts. Don't get too close to Russia with her around. She might try and kill you." Japan said, leading Haruhi out of the room. "I'll show you to your new home. You will live in the house in Tokyo. That is were you mother lived before she met your dad. He can come anytime you'd like him too." He added.

"Can I still go to school to be a lawyer?" Haruhi asked.

Japan looked at her, still leading her into Tokyo. "If you wish, I supose you could. No one can stop you. If you want to be a lawer, then by all means, go to school to be one. I will even help pay for it since we are now together." Japan smiled.

"You don't have to pay for it." Haruhi said.

"I want to." Japan said. "You can tell me you don't want me to all you want, but I will still pay for it." Japan said. Haruhi didn't argue with him, knowing it was just a waiste of time. "Here you go. This is where you live. You live at the very top." Japan said, pointing to the top of a really large apartment building.

Haruhi knew that the biggest suite was at the top of the biulding. "I love here?" She asked. "Would you like to come up with me, we can have some tea?" Haruhi asked Japan.

"Okay." Japan said, following Haruhi to the front desk. He talked to the person at the desk, and they gave him the key, which he gave to Haruhi. "Lead the way." He said.

Haruhi smiled, and led him to the elavator. They got to the top floor, and Haruhi gasped. It was bigger than she thought it would be. "I live here now?" She asked.

"Yep." Japan said.

"My mom lived here before me?" She asked.

"Yes." Japan said, starting to relax.

"Cool. Do I even have tea here?" She wondered out loud.

"Most likely." Japan said, heading for the kitchen. Haruhi ran after him. "We keep the houses well stocked, and if it's about to go bad, we give it to cherity."

"How sweet." Haruhi said. Haruhi fixed two cups of tea, and gave one of them to Japan. "Do I call you Japan, or Kiku?" She asked.

"You can call me Kiku." Japan said.

"Okay. You don't have to call me Tokyo, do you?" Haruhi asked.

"No. Most of the time, other countries call each other by the name of the country, but sometimes they call each other by name. Me and China use names most of the time, as do America, England, and Canada." Japan said.

"Was Canada at the meeting?" She asked, not remebering if she saw him or not.

"Yes, but most people don't notice him. I heard that during WWII, Russia sat on him during an entire allies meeting. I was part of the axis, which had me, Germany, anf Italy. The allies were Russia, Canada, Ameirca, England, China, and France." Japan said.

"Wow." Haruhi said.

"In a couple weeks, you'll get to meet the others in Japan." Japan said.

"Okay. Until then, will you tell me what to expect from it?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes." Japan started tell Haruhi what to expect from the meeting, and Haruhi was happy to be able to spend some time with Japan.

After a few hours of talking, Haruhi leaned over and gace Japan a kiss. "I'm going to bed. Good night. You can stay if you like." Haruhi went into her room, and found all her things, plus some. Changing clothes, she crawled into the bed.

Japan poked his head into the room. "Good night Haruhi." He said.

"You can stay in here tonight." Hatuhi said. "But only to sleep." She added.

"Okay." Japan walked slowly into the room, and climbed into the bed. Haruhi cuddled close to him, and Japan cuddled back. "Good night." He whispered again.

"Good night." Haruhi said.

**I hope you like. I didn't put the name of the person Tamaki loves for a reason, so I will let you dicide. **


	2. Haruhi and Japan wed

**I do not own anything. Republic of Cape Verde (Zaria Joy Almeida Lopes III) belongs to CapeVerdeanPrincess123, not me. She asked me to put her in this story. Hope you enjoy. I don't know where or how people in Japan usually get married, so I just said a garden, and will do a wedding I know, but I wanted to use a kimono because they are beautiful. I hope this doesn't offend anyone. If it does, please forgive me. I have also dicided to revile who Tamaki left Haruhi for.**

Haruhi stood in front of the garden entrance, waiting for Japan and China to show up. Her father was already there, dressed kind of like a man for a change. Haruhi could tell he wanted to be in woman's clothes, and made a mental note to tell him he could wear a woman's kimono when he walked her down the isle. Haruhi was wearing a pink shirt, and a white short sleeved T-shirt, and her father was wearing jeans, and a dark blue T-shirt. His hair was in a ponytail.

"Sorry we're late Haruhi." Haruhi turned to see China, Japan, and some girl walking up to them. China was the one who spoke. No one hardly ever called her Tokyo, not even the other cities.

"It's okay. Who's this?" Haruhi asked, looking at the girl behind China. She had seen her before, but never asked her name, or who she was.

"This is the Republic of Cape Verde. She's my girlfriend." China said.

"My human name is Zaria Joy Almeida Lopes III. I don't think the humans will understand if you would call me Cape Verde." Zaria said.

"Okay. It's nice to meet you. This is my father, Ryoji Fujioka." Haruhi said, pointing to her father. Cape Verde had curly brown hair, and big brown eyes. She was tall, and thin, and had very tanned skin. She was wearing a long brown pleated skirt and a white tank top. She had on flip flops too.

"It's nice to meet you Ryoji Fujioka." Cape Verde said, shaking the man's? hand. He looked kind of like a girl, he was even carring a purse.

"It's nice to meet you too. you can call me Ranka." He said. His voice even sounded a little feminine.

"Shall we get started?" Haruhi asked, taking Japan's hand and leading him into the garden. The sakura trees had yet to blossom, but they were told that by tomorrow, the day of the wedding, the trees would be in full bloom.

Haurhi and Japan had been dating for about a year, when the stoic man had popped the question, and for the first time, Haruhi had acted like a complete girl, and even called up Renge, who totally freaked out. Haruhi was happy they had told the over ecentric fangirl that she too, was a girl. Haruhi had been planing the wedding for three months, and her father had gave her the wedding komono her mother had used. Ranka kind of freaked when he had first met Japan, because he remebered the man from his wedding, looking the same as he did then, so Haruhi and Japan had to explain what was going on.

They walked up to the preist, who was there waiting for them. "Father Yuusake?" Haruhi said, getting the priest's attention.

"Oh, Haruhi. Are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. I'd like you to meet Kiku's brother, Yao Wang. and Yao's girlfriend, Zaria Lopes." Haurhi said, pointing to the two people.

"Hello." The preist said. "It's nice to meet you. I am Father Yuusake."

"Hello Father Yuusake." China said, bowing slightly, his hands in his long sleeves.

"Hello Father." Cape Verde said.

"Are you excited about tomorrow you two?" Father Yuusake asked.

"Oh yes. We wanted to meet you here to see if everything was in order for you. And we wanted you to meet Yao. He's Kiku's bestman." The rehersals were the day before, but China was unable to come.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet the bestman." Father Yuusake said.

"Sorry I was unable to make it yesterday, but rest assured, that I know what I must do." China said.

"Okay. Then I will see you all tomorrow. Good bye Haruhi, Kiku." Father Yuusake left the garden, and Haruhi and Japan showed China and Cape Verde where everything.

"This place is so beautiful. Almost as beautiful as my beaches." Cape Verde said.

"It is beautiful, but not more so than you." China said, making Cape Verde blush.

"Wait until tomorrow when the sakaru blossoms are blooming, then you'll know the beauty of this place." Japan said.

"I can't wait." Cape Verde said. "Shall we head back to the hotel, and check in?"

"You will do no such this. You will stay at my place." Japan said. "You have to be there early in the morning anyway. Haruhi will be at her place."

"Okay." China said.

"Cape Verde?" Haruhi said.

"Yes Tokyo?" Cape Verde.

"You can call me Haruhi, but will you help me get ready tomorrow?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure, Haruhi." Cape Verde said.

"Then why don't you go with Haruhi, and meet up with the others. You will have to call each other my human name. A human friend of Haruhi's will be there." China said.

"Okay. Bye Yao." Cape Verde said.

"Bye Zaria." China said back.

Haruhi led Cape Verde to her apartment. They rode up in silence, but was assaulted by noise the moment the doors opened. "What is up with you? Why are you so strange?" Haruhi heard Renge yell.

"I'm not strange. I'm just different from you." Belarus yelled back.

"Oh no. This is not good." Haruhi and Cape Verde both ran into the living room. "What's going on here? Why are you yelling at each other?" She asked.

"This girl pulled a knife on me." Renge yelled.

"She said Ivan was cute." Belarus yelled back.

"You don't have to get to protective of him." Renge said.

"He's mine. You can't have him." Belarus said.

Haruhi finally notices Russia was standing out of the way, by the door, slightly fearful of both the girl, and not just his sister.

"Hello Russia." Cape Verde said, knowing the girls were too busy figting to heard her, or care.

"Hello Cape Verde. How are you?" The Russian asked. He was wearing his usual attire, even though the weather was relatively warm in Tokyo at the moment.

"Pretty good. Have they been fighting long?" Cape Verde asked,

"About half an hour I suppose. I want to leave, but every time I try, Belarus stops me, and then they start fighting again." Russia said, kind of sad.

"You can leave now. I'm sure me and Haruhi can keep Belarus from coming after you, knife or no knife." Cape Verde said, pulling out her gun.

"Thank you Cape Verde." Russia said, rushing downthe stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

"Wait brother, don't go." Belarus started after him, but Haruhi bravely got in front of her.

"I thought you were hear to help me?" She said. Belarus stopped, and just looked at the door to the stairs. "You will see him tomorrow." Haruhi looked at Renge, and then back at Belarus. "And no more fighting from you two. I don't want you bruised at my wedding." Personally Haruhi didn't care if they were bruised or not, she just said that to get them to stop fighting.

"Sorry Haruhi." Renge said. "All I said was that the tall guy was kind of cute. I didn't mean it in a 'hey he's cute, I would date him' way, but in a 'he's so adorable' kind of way. He's like a big kid, especially when he smiles."

"See Natalia, that was all she ment. Ivan is adorable, so don't get mad about it." Haruhi said.

"Sorry Haruhi." Belarus said.

"Can I do introductions now?" Both girls nodded. "This is Natalia Alfroskaya, Zaria Joy Almeida Lopes III, and Renge Houshakuji. There everyone is." Haruhi said, pointing everyone out. Cape Verde put her gun away before the human could start freaking out.

"Who was the guy who left just now?" Renge asked.

"That was Ivan Braginski. He's Belarus' brother." Cape Verde said before Haruhi could.

"Her brother? She made it sound like they were dating, or married." Renge said.

"She wishes." Haruhi said. "Nevermind, just forget it. Let's get the last few things done before bed."

Everyone turned when they heard the elevator ding, opening to reveal China standing inside with a bag. "I thougt you might need this Zaria." He said, handing the bag to Cape Verde.

"Thank you Yao." She said.

"Who's this?" Renge asked.

"I'm Yao Wang, Kiku's big brother. It's nice to meet you. You must be Renge. Haruhi told me about you." Yao said, his hand once again inside his oversized sleeves.

"I believe I heard a few things about you too. Most just that you live in China, and you'r Kiku's older brother." Renge said.

"Yes, I am one of many siblings Kiku has. I am the oldest though. I just hope Im Yong Soo behaves himself." China looked at Haruhi and flinched. "What am I talking about, of course he'll behave with you there Haruhi." He added, remebering the first, and last time, Korea had grabed Japan's 'breasts' infront of the girl. Korea was still fearful of her.

"What does he mean?" Renge asked after China had got back in the elevator.

"Haruhi freaked out on Im Yong Soo the last time he 'misbehaved'." Cape Verde said, laughing. She was there when it happened, and knew that if it was directed toward her, she would have been just as fearful of the woman as he was.

"How did he misbehave? And what kind of name of Im Yong Soo?" Renge asked.

"He's Korean. And he has a bad habit of grabbing his brother's chest, and yelling their 'breasts' belong to him. He's really wierd. He doesn't do it as long as Haruhi's around though. I don't know if he it when she's not around though." Cape Verde said.

"Wow. Shall we finish the stuff?" Renge asked, glancing at the girl with white hair. Renge thought it was strange that she was wearing, what looked like, a maid costume.

"What?" Belarus asked.

"Nothing." Renge said, eying the knife still in the girls hand. "Can you out that away please?" She asked. Belarus looked at the knife, and put it away. Renge didn't know where she put it, but was glad she couldn't see it anymore. "Thank you." She said.

All four girls got started doing whatever was left to do.

The next day, Haruhi, Belarus, Renge, and Cape Verde all went to the garden spot to set everthing up for the wedding. Haruhi's father met them there.

Belarus just stared at him at frist, then went on as if nothing was strange about him. Belarus was there because Haruhi was the only one not afraid of her, and they became friends.

It took about an hour to set everything up, and when the guest started to show up, Belarus, Renge, Ronka, and Cape Verde ushered Haruhi into the dressing room, and started on her hair and makeup. They all dicided that she didn't need any makeup, and quickly set to work on her hair. Haruhi's hair had grown longer in the year since she had met Japan, and they where enjoying playing with it.

There was a knock on the door, and Cape Verde answered it. "Hey Haruhi, there's someone here to talk to you." She said.

A man rushed in, and told Haruhi that the piano player got sick, and couldn't come. Haruhi started to cry. "What are we going to do?" She wailed.

"I could play the piano for you." Cape Verde offered.

"You would do that for me?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure. We're friends now, and I love to play the piano." Cape Verde said, smiling.

"Are you sure though. You're a guest. I can pay you you know." Haruhi said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"No need for that either. Just think of it as a wedding girt for you and Kiku." Cape Verde said.

"Oh thank you so much Zaria." Haruhi said, hugging the girl.

There was another knock at the door, and Haruhi hoped it wasn't another disaster. "You have form guests Haruhi." Cape Verde said.

"Haru-Chan." Hunny burst into the room, hugging Haruhi tightly.

"Hey Hunny-Senpai. Hey Mori-Senpai. Hey Hikaru. Hey Kaoru." Haruhi said when they came in. Then she saw Tamaki come in, hanging on the arm of the person he left Haruhi for, Kyoya Otori. "Hey Tamaki-Senpai. Hey Kyoya-Senpai." She greeted them just as warmly. She had forgiven the both of them a long time ago.

"Having a good day?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. The piano player got sick, and couldn't come though." Haruhi said.

"Your piano player couln't come? Do you need one?" Tamaki asked.

"No. Zaria said she would do it for me." Haruhi said.

"Who..." Hikaru started.

"Is Zaria?" Kaoru finished.

"That is Zaria." Haruhi said. "She's Kiku's brother, Yao's girlfriend. And this is Natalia. She works in the same profession as Kiku, Yao, Zaria, and me." No one really knew what it was that Haruhi did. They knew she was in school to become a lawyer, but they didn't know what profession she was talking about. All they knew was that it was in politics, and she spent a lot of time doing it.

"It's nice to meet you. Any friends of Haru-Chan is a friend of ours." Hunny said. Mori grunted in agreement.

"Well we better get to our seat, and let you all get ready. See you later Haruhi." Kyoya said, pulling the pouting Tamaki out of the dressing room. The other four followed after, leaving all the girls, plus Ronka, alone to get ready.

Ronka finished putting Haruhi's hair in a fancy bun. There was another knock on the door, and the man from before brought in all the kimonos for the wedding party. Ranko was happy that Haruhi was letting him wear a ladies kimono. Cale Verde was surprised that the piano player also had a kimono, and that it fit her perfectly. She was going to wear a white dress, but was afraid it might upset Haruhi, so she was happy that she could wear the kimono instead.

As the time came, Cape Verde rushed out of the room to start playing the wedding march. Japan and China looked at her for a minute, but both figured something must have happened to the other piano player since Cape Verde was wearing her kimono. Cape Verde played a nice melodie as the bridesmaids walked down the isle in their pink kimonos. After Belarus got to the end, Cape Verde started playing the wedding march, and everyone stood to watch Haruhi being led down the isle on the arm of her father. Ronka was wearing a pink kimono like the bridesmaids, and Haruhi was wearing a white one. Japan noticed it was the one that Kotoko had wore when she'd married Ryoji. And she beautiful in it. Just asw beautiful as Kotoko had looked.

When she got to the end of the isle, Ronka kissed her on the cheak and sat down in the front. "Dearly beloved," Father Yuusake started. "We are gathered here today to celabrate the union of these two souls. If there is anyome who believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke up, so Father Yuusake continued. "Who gives this woman to this man?" He asked.

"I do." Ranka said, standing up. Father Yuusake bowed to him, and Ranka bowed back.

The cerimony went one nicely, and quickly Haruhi and Japan had wrote their own vows that none of her family and friends understood. Every city on Japan came, as well as all the nations, which was why they were having it in the garden and not a church. Just like they were told, the sakura blossoms were in full bloom over them. "By the powere invested in, by the city of Tokyo, Japan, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Japan leaned in, and even though he was no fan of public displays of affection, he kissed Haruhi. Everyone cheered, and Cape Verde joined China in walking back down the isle to the reseption.

The rest of the night went on perfectly as well. The piano player getting sick was the only thing to go wrong. Haruhi and Japan couldn't thank her enough for helping out, but Cape Verde just told them it was her pleasure.

At the end of the day, Haruhi and Japan went home with a gift from every county, every city, and all of Haruhi's friends and family.

**I hope you like. Like I said before, Cape Verde does not belong to me, she belongs to CapeVerdeanPrincess123.**** Please review**


End file.
